Grox
"Grox" is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. He is a self-built android from a parallel universe along with his two best friends Gray and Stick. Biography Gregory "Grox" Williams was born in Oxford, United Kingdom to a young college couple. At young age he showed signs of highly intellectual abilities such as writing, mathematics and reading, but was born mute. At the age of 3 his parents were both murdered in a massacre in front of him. He was scarred for life from the event and moved to Sweden to live with his cousin, Gray and her parents. Because of her family's struggle during a nation-wide economic crisis at that time the two quickly grew a close brother-sister relationship. In school he was heavily bullied for his inability to speak and he developed a extreme shyness to anyone except for Gray, who was his only friend at the time. The two did everything together, from playing in the forest to just "talking". During 2nd grade one of the teachers noticed his high intelligence and managed to teach him everything from advanced algebra to college level calculus in 4th grade. Grox developed a keen interest in technology after Gray's dad had managed to get a job working with computers and he played around with old, broken hardware and building functioning electronics. In 2009 Gray found Stick lost near a shop after he had tried to get to Norway to live with his cousin, she brought him home and after he met Grox the three quickly developed a close friendship. In 2013 he started working on a Cold Fusion engine with his high school physics teacher and later that year the two received the Nobel Prize in Physics. Later the same year the United States invaded Syria to support the Free Syrian Army rebel movement to overthrow the Assad regime. However the newly formed military union between Russia, North Korea, Iran and China declared war on the U.S. because of it's close connections to Syria. In 2014 he, along with Stick, started studying Military Engineering at the Royal Institute of Technology in Stockholm. During class both thought of ideas such as Artificial Intelligence and weaponised Antimatter. With the help of Swiss CERN and the financial support from his previous Nobel Prize they managed to create weaponised Anti-Tungsten and thus both won the Nobel Prize in Physics yet again in 2015. With the money Stick started experimenting with multiversal portal technology and Grox started designing military equipment for the Swedish Armed Forces such as Exoskeletons. In 2016 he came up with the concept of the 'FMV General Reconnaissance and''' Operative (e)Xecution drone', (GROX) ''(Swedish: Försvarsmaktens Materielverk Allmän Spanings och Uträttnings Drönare) ''a humanoid android made to replace human infantry in dangerous combat situations. However to power the extreme processing power the drone needed he invented a working 512-bit operative system and computer to run it for which for he received the Millennium Technology prize in 2017. ' In early 2018 when the European Union got involved in the ongoing World War, he and Stick were forced into the military, more specifically, Gray's (by then empty) squad, as she had already been involved in the military. In mid 2019 he got captured by the Russian spetsnaz Alpha group and taken to a concentration camp near the russian city of Volgograd. There he was stabbed in the eye, had his left leg broken and most of his ribs crushed. Grox managed to escape the camp with some other European prisoners and had to walk all the way to Romania to get extraction home. After getting there he got out of the army and went back to Sweden for medical treatment. After three months of being bedridden he got back to working on his military drone technology, around September that year he got diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukaemia, afraid of death, he scrapped the '''GROX' drone project and started working on a modified version of that drone that would be a spare body for him in case he would die. In December the same year he got 2nd place on the CIA's most wanted list because of him working on a Orbital Kinetic Weapons System, which he titled Odin because of it's destructive capability, which would effectively give Europe a massive upper hand in the war. On the 20th of January, 2020 he was assassinated by the American Delta Team special force on his way home from work. He had however finished his robotic spare body and on the 22nd of January Stick found his dead body and transferred his consciousness over to the machine. He struggled a lot the first two months with getting used to how everything worked and the fact that he could now speak. He sold the patent of his robotic body to the Swedish Security Police (basically Swedish CIA) on the 7th of April for 10,000,000,000 Swedish crowns (1.50865 billion U.S. dollars) and on the 8th of April Stick opened a portal to the Dick Figures universe and both jumped through the portal. Social Life Because of his rather severe Social Anxiety he tends to stay alone thus resulting in him having very few relationships with others, but he mostly values all of his friendships very highly. Of the few friends that he does have he spends very little time with them. Grox has a really heavy crush on Fox, though he tries his best to hide it (though very poorly). He has been friends with Stick and Gray since childhood and considers both of them his best friends, mainly because it's the two people that he is genuinely comfortable being around. Trivia *Suffers from Social Anxiety disorder, Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Posttraumatic stress disorder, and Chronic Atypical depression *He used to do heavy drugs - such as cocaine, and drink highly alcoholic beverages to calm the effects of previously mentioned mental disorders. But because of it causing problems with his insides he quit doing them but has to cope with his mental disorders as best as he can. Him doing the drugs also made him much more outgoing and social instead of his usual extremely shy and anxious nature. *Has troubles speaking (correctly) due to him being mute for most of his life. *Has acrophobia (fear of heights) and aquaphobia (fear of water). *His right eye is non-functional, primarily due to him already being blind there before turning into an android and thus not being able to make his brain adapt to using two eyes again. *Mostly swears in Swedish. *Extremely patriotic and only uses Swedish weaponry (except for the ADS amphibious rifle). *Extreme weakness to electricity. *Recieves massive amounts of energy from his built in cold fusion engine. *Due to the equation "E = ''mc''2" he can convert the energy from his cold fusion engine to various objects, just as long as they are not larger than him. *His eye cameras allow him to see all wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation. *Speaks fluent Swedish, English, German, Japanese, Russian, Mandarin Chinese, French, Arabic and Spanish. *He nicknamed his Orbital Kinetic Weapons System after the Norse god Odin, whom is associated with war, battle, victory and death. Gallery (I WILL UPDATE THIS EVENTUALLY) Greg.png|Grox as a human. GregSoldierConcept.png|"Civilian" military gear Early Years.png|Greg/Grox and Stick/Aim when they were coming up with weaponized Anti-Tungsten (NOTE: Not created by Nick but by Outland) Category:Characters